


The Guardian Star

by domesticaffliction



Series: A Dream Which Consumes The Worlds [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Always Female Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Magic-Users
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 09:55:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3724549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domesticaffliction/pseuds/domesticaffliction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is 4 am and Stiles feels the call of her Spark in her bones. It is time to finish the spell before this Peter Hale wakes from his deep alcohol fueled sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Guardian Star

It is 4 am and Stiles feels the call of her Spark in her bones. It is time to finish this spell before Peter Hale wakes from his deep alcohol and sex fueled sleep. 

When she sits up on her knees, the mixed slick of her own cunt and of Peter's semen slide down her bite mark riddled thigh but she stops it with her hand and coats her fingers in it. Peter is still sprawled out asleep on the bed. Under his head, mushed between his hair and the pillow, was the wreath that Stiles had sat on his head the evening before.

One muscled arm is on top of the covers, the rest of his body hidden from view. That's okay, Stiles thinks. The skin of his arm is a large enough canvas for her spellwork.

She sets her cum coated fingertip high on his shoulder and starts to paint the unbroken outline of Auseklis, the guardian star. Protection, she thinks, is going to be the most important thing in his future. Protection from the dark and from the light alike because Peter is chaos and doesn't know how to shut his mouth. 

Once the guardian star is dry enough, she goes on to invoke both Mēness and Laima. She combines the moon cross and the fir twigs into one symbol and basks in the faint echo of her magic settling around them. Mēness brings with it the faint taste of fresh blood, Laima however tastes like water and earth in her mouth and Stiles smiles at that. It's going to help Peter through the fire. This time, she knows, it's going to work. This time, she's picked the one person who can get it right. Not a good guy, not a totally bad guy, but a man with his own agency. Somebody who has a vested interest in protecting his own skin and that of his family. 

Her spark burns low in her belly and she knows that this is it. Her spells are finished. Right on time, as well, because there's a low moan coming from Peter. He's waking up, curling the arm that now bears her marks around her body. He's kind of cute, this Peter. Twenty-seven and happy looks good on him. 

"Good morning," Stiles says. "Laimīgs Jāņi, Pēteris." 

"Yeah, sure." Peter says, running a hand through his hair and dislodging some of the leaves that are still stuck in it. "Good morning. Would you like some coffee?"

Stiles can't help it. He looks so open, far more so than any of the other Peter's she's met. And really, what could be the harm? So she smiles at him and says yes.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a series of loosely connected vignettes that should (hopefully) stand on their own as well.


End file.
